I'm Fujoshi, I'm Not Fujoshi
by OxOrchid
Summary: Apa kau anggota Asosiasi Fujoshi International – AFI? Tak mengakui, kalau memiliki kesenangan terhadap humu-humu things? Bahkan, membuat kekasihmu sebagai objek dari wildest imagination? Denial? Ooh, mungkin kasusmu sama seperti Hinata Hyuuga, yang menyimpan bakat Fujo dan menjadikan pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke, karakter utama dalam khayalan liar yang… plislah! *mind to Read & Review?


Jika kamu tipe gadis yang merasa berbunga-bunga ketika melihat interaksi antar lelaki, bisa jadi kau adalah Fujoshi.

Kalau kau bisa kegirangan di kala melihat sepasang pemuda yang saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, mungkin kamu itu Fujoshi.

Bila kamu lebih cepat tanggap terhadap _fanservice_ yang berbau humu-humu _things_ , sangat menyukai koleksi anime-manga atau film yang bertema homoseksual, belajarlah menerima kenyataan, bahwa kau seorang Fujoshi.

Seandainya mendapati adegan cowok-cowok yang saling melempar olokkan terhadap masing-masing, lantas menganggap itu merupakan bentuk dari rasa cinta yang terselubung dan senang karenanya, secara _de facto_ dan _de jure_ , kamu pasti Fujoshi.

Perhatikan beberapa ciri-ciri di atas, apabila mencakup keseluruhan kriteria tersebut, maka… selamat datang, Anda adalah salah satu dari anggota Asosiasi Fujoshi Internasional – AFI!

* * *

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: _Comedy-Romance, Teenagers Love._

Main Chara: Hinata Hyuuga and Uchiha Sasuke

Warnings: _DLDR_. Hinata!FujoshiDenial, OOC-ness parah, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Apakah kamu adalah salah satu dari anggota Asosiasi Fujoshi International – AFI? Masihkah kamu mencoba tidak mengakui, kalau memiliki kesenangan terhadap humu-humu _things_? Bahkan, tanpa sadar, membuat kekasihmu sendiri sebagai objek dari _wildest imagination_? Terus-menerus _denial_? Ooh, mungkin kasusmu seperti Hinata Hyuuga, yang menyimpan bakat Fujo dan menjadikan pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke, karakter utama dalam khayalan liar yang… plislah! _Hinata!DenialFujoshi_.

* * *

 ** _I'm Fujoshi, I'm Not Fujoshi_**

Sekilas diamati mengenai gadis manis bernama Hinata Hyuuga, tidak ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Ia adalah putri pertama dari famili yang cukup berpengaruh di kalangan masyarakat luas, juga salah satu sumber teladan bagi banyak anak gadis seusianya, belum lagi wajah cantik dan kecerdasan yang sudah tersohor ke mana-mana, memiliki kekasih yang juga selevel dengan dirinya. Penjabaran yang hampir sempurna, bila tidak memperhatikan fakta di lapangan yang sedikit… _ugh_!

Semua ini berawal dari sistem keluarganya, sang nona diharuskan mampu menghormati privasi orang lain. Dalam arti kata yang sempit, meski seseorang itu mengalami penyimpangan hasrat seksual, Hinata dilarang keras serta-merta menjauhi atau menganggapnya rendah. Tidak, itu bukan berarti homoseks bisa diterima ayah-ibunya begitu saja, ini hanya soal menghargai sesama manusia di jagat raya.

Cinta adalah cinta, tidak peduli dari dan untuk siapa. Begitulah prinsip mudahnya.

Ia gadis normal, tentu saja. Bukti kuatnya, dia menjadi kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke, anak lelaki belia yang terkenal akan gaya _stoic_ cakep nan mendunia. Sejauh ini Hinata juga tidak merasakan tanda-tanda gejolak hasrat belok untuk gadis mana pun, tak lebih dari rasa ingin menjadi sahabat semata. _Fix_ , dia seratus persen _straight_.Namun bukan berarti lurus akan menjauhkannya dari khayalan berliku, sering kali dara Hyuuga itu merasakan sensasi aneh, kala mendapati pacarnya berinteraksi dengan pria lain.

Entah itu berkomunikasi secara wajar sebagai makhluk sosial atau, bahkan dalam pertikaian kecil dengan teman lama. Gadis ini menganggap ada percikkan lain di antara para pemuda tersebut yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata; terdapat kasih sayang yang hanya bisa dimengerti lewat gerak tubuh dan sorot netra. Namun _fanservice_ mengada-ngada tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, dia akan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, juga menyakinkan diri, kalau semua itu hanya imajinasi liar belaka.

Ia bukan Fujoshi, setidaknya itu yang si gadis coba teguhkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Pertama kali serangan ini datang, adalah tatkala tanpa sengaja ia dan Sasuke bertemu Uzumaki Naruto, musuh abadi yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabat kekasihnya. Melihat bagaimana cara mereka menyapa, mengucapkan ejekan untuk satu sama lain, interaksi yang dipenuhi dengan sentuhan kecil, membuat Hinata yang saat itu menjadi objek terabaikan malah senyum-senyum tertahan.

Wajahnya sedikit tersipu, begitu mendapati perilaku cowok-cowok itu yang memukul pelan pundak masing-masing, dan menganggap hal tersebut sebagai belaian sayang. Saat Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan singkat, berjalan menjauh disertai lambaian tangan rendah, Hinata ancap memukul bahu Sasuke, memberikan kode agar membalasnya – malah kalau bisa, pakai _kiss bye_ mesra. Kesenangan semu itu berlanjut cukup lama, hingga dia secara tiba-tiba menghentikan kakinya yang melangkah.

" _I'm not Fujoshi_!" demikian kalimat afirmasi positif yang dia berikan tanpa henti-henti.

 _Denial_? Bisa jadi.

Rasa bahagia itu sifatnya candu, oleh sebab demikian, sekuat apapun Hinata menolak realita, ia tidak bisa menahan debaran berisi hasrat pemuasan, ketika melihat kekasihnya bercengkrama dengan sesama pemuda. Bagi gadis normal, para anak laki-laki itu berkomunikasi dengan cara yang wajar, tidak ada signal-signal kelainan, namun berbeda dengan mereka yang telah terjangkit virus permanen Fujoshi akut.

Untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya lebih masuk kategori perang dingin antar pria, kaum yang bersangkutan akan mengira, bahwa ini adalah isyarat untuk lebih memperhatikan satu sama lain. Lelaki belia itu hanya sedang berpura-pura, _hate-love relationship_ nama kerennya. Iya, karena ada banyak cara menuju perilaku manipulatif!

Kali ini Hinata hanya duduk manis di bangkunya, mengamati dari kejauhan atas pertikaian imut antara si Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Naruto yang setiap kali merecoki seseorang di hadapannya, dan mendapati tanggapan _cool_ nan cuek oleh Sasuke. Apalagi ketika kekasihnya tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas ejekkan pemuda pembuat ribut itu, Hinata terpaksa memasok udara berlebih karena hampir pingsan kegirangan. Cara mereka bergaul benar-benar _something_ level dewa.

Kyaaa…! Bentuk _chibi_ imajinernya berteriak alay, sedangkan diri yang nyata tetap kalem ala _princess_.

Ia berpura-pura membaca catatan pelajaran, serta cuma menjawab dengan senyuman apabila ada yang menegurnya. Akan tetapi, begitu Hinata yakin tidak ada yang memperdulikannya, mata si gadis akan blingsatan ke objek hidup tertentu. Malah dia sengaja acuh tak acuh pada pacarnya, agar ada pria muda lain yang mendekati dan sekadar mengajaknya berbincang. Oke, Hinata balik ke mode normal, memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya, juga mengutuk kegiatannya saat ini.

Tak lebih dari semenit, ketika ada orang ketiga ikut menghampiri dua insan yang sedari tadi dia amati. "Shika- _kun_ mau apa, yaa?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengawasi lebih jauh gerak-gerik para pemuda di depan sana. Ia ancap mendekatkan buku ke wajah cantiknya, menyembunyikan mulut yang ternganga heboh. Ini tak lain disebabkan pemandangan unyu, yaitu saat sebelum lelaki yang menguncir tinggi rambut legamnya itu pergi, Nara Shikamaru, menyempatkan untuk mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Cieee, cemburu! _Envy_ , nihyee!

Pemikiran itu terus-menerus bertamu ke otaknya, tanpa bisa diatasi sama sekali. Tidak sanggup menahan _euphoria_ yang datang bertubi-tubi, Hinata sadar untuk segera angkat kaki. Melarikan dirinya ke manapun untuk menjauhi panorama suci tersebut, yang sayang Hinata tidak menyadari, kalau sedari tadi Sasuke pun balik mengamati aktivitasnya.

* * *

O

o

O

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi semenjak sejam yang lalu, akan tetapi tak berarti ia bisa langsung bertandang ke rumah guna bersantai ria. Bukan, sebenarnya Hinata tidak ada jadwal klub atau pelajaran tambahan yang harus dia ikuti. Hanya saja, ini masalah pemuasan hasrat sebagai seorang Fujoshi, dia rela menjadi makhluk asing yang keberadaannya dipertanyakan.

Semua berawal dari Hinata yang iseng menanyakan maksud dari ancaman kecil Shikamaru sebelumnya pada Sasuke, yang mendapati jawaban, bahwa orang yang berkaitan mengingatkan sang kekasih untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok bersama. Seketika itu juga, sang gadis Fujo _denial_ menganggap ini merupakan _hint_ terselubung.

"Yaa, tidak bisa. Aku ada janji denganmu, kan?" Hinata bungkam, ia senang karena sang kekasih ternyata sangat mengutamakannya. Sekejap perasaan _so sweet_ itu lenyap, ketika menyadari adanya peluang untuk ber- _fansgirling_ nan penuh suka cita. Bukan berarti ini mudah baginya, sebab sesekali pikiran yang menolak jiwa pecinta humu-humu datang menghampiri. Membuatnya dilema sendiri.

 _I'm Fujo, I'm not Fujoshi, I'm Fujo, I'm not Fujoshi. I'm Fujoshi… no, I'm not!_

Sang dara bertekad untuk mengabaikan, yang mirisnya hanya menjadi buah keyakinan untuk sesaat. Semua iman kuat berlatarbelakang karang yang tabah meski diterpa ombak ganas itu sukses berantakan, tatkala suara _handphone_ Sasuke berdering anggun. "Shikamaru atau Naruto?" tanyanya dipenuhi nanar modus ter- _cover_ , dan mendapati kedua pilihan dari opsi tersebut adalah jawabannya.

Hinata secara total berubah haluan, ia kontan meminta Sasuke untuk menelepon balik, dan mengatakan kalau tugas kelompok akan mereka selesaikan di rumah famili Uchiha. "Puas?" Sasuke memberikan morfem introgatif berbarengan intonasi yang sedikit ambigu, belum lagi helaan napas pendek begitu mendengar alasan gadisnya, "kan, jahat kalau tidak mengacuhkan teman satu tim." Ditemani pula senyum lembut khas _hairess_ Hyuuga.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Spontan begitu tegas si dara meresponi dengan penolakkan mutlak, "ti-tidak! Biarkan aku ikut."

"Yakin?" Sasuke hanya bermaksud baik, ia tidak mau membuat Hinata bosan nantinya.

"Te-tentu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Dan di sinilah sang nona berakhir, pada satu sudut ruang tamu rumah Sasuke, memberikan perintah pada dirinya sendiri untuk menikmati pertunjukkan manis dari para kaum Adam. Ia sebentar-sebentar tersenyum, melihati tiap adegan-adegan romantis yang wajib dilihat oleh para Fujo. Tapi seperti sebelumnya pula, dia akan memukul kepalanya pelan, dan membenarkan lagi maksud dan tujuannya.

Dia datang dengan niat menjaga kekasihnya dari serangan pemuda lain, ooh, bukan, kabur dari tugas.

Keadaan cuma didominasi Naruto yang ricuh sendiri, sedangkan dua makhluk hidup yang lain sibuk berjibaku mesra dengan laptop masing-masing. Ia mengerucutkan keningnya, mulai menganalisa tentang jurang pemisah antara si Uchiha dan Shikamaru. Menggumamkan satu lisan pelan, "Sasuke- _kun_ , tegur dia! Tanyakan hal yang tak kau mengerti, atau berpura-puralah tidak tahu." Untuk para Fujo di luar sana, kendalikan diri kalian terhadap situasi rancu seperti ini. Eeh, eeehh?!

Sejauh yang Hinata temukan dari kondisi sekarang, kekasihnya hanya menanggapi pria Uzumaki. Sang gadis menahan pasokkan oksigen, begitu menemukan tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menegur si lelaki muda bermarga Nara, yang entah kenapa malah diarahkan pada Naruto, dan cowok yang ditanya meneruskannya ke Shikamaru. Contoh konkret dari cinta segitiga terjadi di sana, antara mereka.

Tunggu sebentar, memangnya ada tugas apaan? Seketika buyar gaya _wildest imagination_ Hinata, dan sadar akan hal tersebut. Bukankah dia, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Naruto merupakan teman sekelas? Kalau ketiganya punya tugas kelompok, berarti itu juga berlaku untuknya. Bahaya, bisanya ia asyik dan baru ingat. Menjauhkan segala sisi Fujoshi, dia dengan khawatir terpaksa mengganggu para objek observasi. Takut karena hobi baru yang Hinata coba _denial_ ini mengganggu kegiatan belajar maupun sosialnya. "Ke-kelompokku siapa, yaa? Setahuku ki-kita tidak ada pekerjaan rumah dari guru."

Pacarnya memberikan jawaban tanpa bertatapan langsung, "bukan pe'er di kelas, kok. Ini tugas ekskul."

"Tugas a-apa?" seingat Hinata, Sasuke ikut kegiatan klub basket, bukan tim penyusun majalah dinding.

"Kami diminta untuk memberikan _review_ antar sesama anggota. Baik-buruk, sisi negatif dan positif."

"Gunanya?"

"Agar di klub nantinya tidak terjadi perselisihan. _Just in case_ ," sekarang Sasuke langsung mendireksikan indera visualnya pada Hinata, dibarengi senyum tipis. Untuk _moment_ yang satu itu, mata si dara Hyuuga berbinar cerah. Ia semangat ingin tahu pendapat ketiga lelaki tersebut antara satu dengan yang lain. Sungguh, ini hari yang cerah untuk ekspedisi bagi seorang penikmat humu-humu _things_.

Ia melancarkan aksi, "sudah selesai? Boleh aku lihat?" yang na'as menerima gelengan pelan.

Tatkala dia memutuskan untuk kembali sebagai seseorang yang keberadaannya ada dan tiada, Sasuke menegurnya, dan menyuruh sang gadis untuk duduk berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga. Sempat Hinata gagal paham, yang lamat-lamat mengerti, hingga membuat Sasuke beberapa kali menunjuk ke direski sofa depan menggunakan dagunya yang terangkat. "Di-di sini?" ia hanya belum siap secara mental, teman.

Keadaan balik seperti semula, di mana interaksi antar ketiganya seperti ringan sebelah. Sampai ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, beralasan akan menyelesaikannya sendiri di rumah. Sial, pasalnya Sasuke mengikuti jejak pergi si laki-laki berambut pirang terang tersebut, dan dengan teganya membiarkan Shikamaru seorang diri.

Uups, ralat lagi, maksud Hinata ialah, Sasuke jahat sekali sebab meninggalkannya dengan pemuda lain.

Lamat-lamat tersenyum penuh makna, waktu di luar dugaan, kekasihnya kembali ke posisi semula ia berada. Mendudukkan tubuh di dekat Shikamaru yang seolah acuh tak acuh, hening beberapa saat, adegan yang Hinata tunggu akhirnya terjadi. Di mana saat Sasuke bingung sembari menatapi layar monitor, menggaruk tengkuk, dan syukurnya pesan non verbal ini tersampaikan.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya, tidak cukup dengan itu, sang pria muda tersebut juga memeriksa isi ketikkan Sasuke. Belum puas? Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Ketika pemuda Uchiha balas melakukan hal yang serupa, dan di kala ia mengamati _screen_ laptop si Nara, cowok yang bersangkutan sengaja agak mencondongkan punggung ke belakang, memberikan ruang yang cukup bagi Sasuke guna mengamati lebih jauh.

Kyaaaa…!

Jantungnya seakan tidak tertolong, ia butuh defibrilator dengan daya kejut tiga ratus _joule_ dalam upaya memulihkan _heart attack_. "Hinata, kau kenapa?" kekasihnya seyogya menegur sang gadis, begitu mendapati orang yang bersangkutan bersama air muka yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Dia ancap menggeleng ambigu, dibantu kedua tangannya yang melambai-lambai rendah tak menentu, membuat Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pemuda itu pulang pada kegiatannya semula.

Masih dalam _euphoria_ , Hinata dan otaknya membuat secara apik adegan-adegan _absurd_ ala Fujo profesional. Lagu ceria yang dinyanyikan Christina Perry bersama Ed Sheeran, _Be My Forever_ , ia pilih sebagai _backsound_. Saking gregetan atas mahakarya abstrak yang tercipta di benak, dia tanpa sadar mencengkram erat ujung-ujung roknya. Duh, senang sekali, yaa?! Masih bisa _denial_ , tidak?

 _Will you love me forever?_

 _I'll love you forever._

 _Be my forever._

 _Cut, cuut, cuuut_! Kalau Sasuke untuk Shikamaru atau Naruto, terus pada akhirnya Hinata dengan siapa? _Fine_ , ia kembali ke mode penolakkan. Menghembuskan napas panjang, tanpa banyak komentar, dia pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda ini. Hinata sudah sering main ke rumah Sasuke, hingga telah cukup mengenali isi dari bangunan tersebut. Bersembunyi di dalam toilet, berhadapan dengan cermin westafel, mengambil seenaknya bunga mawar merah yang menjadi hiasan. Mulai menimbang dengan memetik satu per satu kelopak tanaman itu…

 _I'm Fujo, I'm not Fujoshi, I'm Fujo, I'm not Fujoshi, I'm Fujo, I'm not Fujoshi. Ok, I'm Fujoshi!_

Yeeah, tebar _confetti_! Syukurlah, dengan ini anggota AFI, Asosiasi Fujoshi Internasional, sah bertambah.

Tok! Took! Toook…!

Ketukkan panjang pada pintu membuyarkan segala pikirannya, sebentar ia terkaget pelan. "Hinata?" Lantas menghembuskan napas pelan begitu mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya cowok itu lagi, wajahnya yang cool tidak berubah meski tengah berdua saja dengan pacarnya. Dia menggeleng, guna menjawab tanpa suara apapun, bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mengatakan, kalau ini telah lewat jam enam sore, Shikamaru pun telah pamit untuk pulang. Sungguh, Hinata tidak merasa, kalau ternyata sudah mendekati jam makan malam. Rupa-rupanya, _fansgirling_ -an merupakan cara yang efektif untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu. Sasuke tidak serta-merta percaya begitu saja, maka ia menangkup pipi sang dara untuk memastikan, menatap lekat bola visual _dark pearl_ tersebut. "Kuantar pulang sekarang," ucapnya, yang dibalasi berupa anggukkan semata.

Pada perjalanan pulang, tidak banyak percakapan di antara mereka. Hinata lebih memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa, sedangkan membuka wacana terlebih dahulu bukanlah kemampuan Sasuke. Akan tetapi ini tidak berlangsung sampai saat si nona akan masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga, gadis itu berinisiatif untuk memeluk pelan lengan kekasihnya. Aah, iya, dia sudah banyak menzalimi pacarnya dengan menjadikan lelaki muda itu subjek khayalan nakal.

Kendati tiba di pekarangan rumah, si gadis masih enggan melepaskan rengkuhannya. Sasuke bungkam, malah melakukan satu tindakan manis dengan mencium rambut sang dara. Hinata balas melihati, dan desiran darahnya seperti terpacu lebih cepat, saat cowok kesayangannya memberikan senyuman manis yang berbeda dari biasanya.

" _I love you just the way you are_ ," sebentar ia cukupkan kalimat sampai di situ, mencium bibir Hinata.

Lalu melanjutkan, "turunlah!" jantungnya seakan mau copot, sampai hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Ooh, yaa, hobi barumu itu benar-benar menyebalkan," Hinata melebarkan bola mata, jidatnya juga ikut menampilkan garis-garis tebal – indikasi dari dia yang gagal paham dari kalimat tersebut. " _Well_ , asal jangan kau suruh meninggalkanmu, lalu aku harus menikahi Naruto atau Shikamaru." Belum sempat nona ini meminta klarifikasi, Sasuke telah ancap menutup semua kaca mobilnya, dan melanglang begitu saja.

Hinata awalnya hanya bisa memasang raut wajah sumringah. Hingga…

"Me-menerimaku apa adanya? Hobi ba-baru? Menikahi Naruto atau Shikamaru?" spontan ia jadi kelabakkan, begitu menyadari maksud dari ucapan itu. Menggigit jarinya, gugup sendiri, saat meyakini kalau Sasuke rupanya mendengar apa yang dia katakan dari dalam toilet. Mungkin, Hinata harus berhenti menjadikan sang pacar atau lelaki lain sebagai sumber _fansgirling_ -an. Ini tidak baik, tentu saja.

Eeh, tapi, dia masih penasaran dengan isi tugas mereka tadi.

Sasuke menulis apa tentang kedua selingkuhan, aahh, maaf, rekan ekskul basketnya, yaa?

Dan Hinata tidak tahu mana keputusan tepat yang harus diambilnya. _Here is Fujoshi's dilemma_.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Serius, ini adalah pertamanya kalinya saya nulis fic dengan tembus 2K+, karena dalam kurun dua-tiga bulan terakhir, paling banter seribuan kata. Lagian ini _comrom oneshoot_ terpanjang, karena biasanya saya sudah stuck di 1K+ (*dia tebar confetti sendiri). Well, awalnya ide fic ini datang begitu saja, maunya dieksekusi pake pair NS atau SI, tapi begitu sadar kalo saya tidak pernah sekalipun membuat _fic_ SasuHina dengan _genre_ _witty-witty_ gini, akhirnya banting stir.

Yaa, meskipun OOC, tapi saya cukup puas. Ngerjain ngebut beberapa jam, dan begitu selse jadi seneng sendiri. Mungkin untuk ke depannya, saya masih berjibaku dengan genre ini.*masih menghindari tema hurt/comfort, melankolis, dll.

Aah, saya suka sekali dengan lagu _Be My Forever_ , ritmenya _catchy_ banget. Sayang gak ada _officials video_ -nya yang asli.*dia salah fokus.

Ooh, iya, jangan bahas dulu soal utang saya. Pasti ada masanya, mereka satu per satu akan ter- _update_. *senyum imut

 _Etto_ , sebentar lagi ada _event_ **SHDL** , temanya cukup seru, loh. Saya bukan panitia, tapi berharap semoga banyak author SasuHina turut ambil andil dalam acara ini. Gak Canon bukan berarti stop berlayar. Anggep aja kapal kita tipe _submarine_ , yang sekarang tenggelam, terus bakalan muncul lagi ke permukaan. *oke, dia sebenarnya menyemangati diri sendiri, sampe delusi akut.

Cukup sekian. Terimaksih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya yang ini, maupun cerita sebelum-sebelumnya.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan review? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
